Speech recognition systems are used in customer service and processing environments, such as call centers and payment collection and processing centers. For example, a user wishing to make a payment may call into a payment center, for example, and have the option to interact with a speech recognition payment system or a human representative. Interaction with the speech recognition payment system does not require a human representative, and therefore is less expensive for the entity taking the payments. However, many users forgo the speech recognition payment system and instead use the human representative to make a payment, thereby increasing the cost to the payment-taking entity.
Additionally, a human representative may transfer a user's call to an automated system, but the user must re-authenticate through a top-level identification and authorization menu method before access is granted.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for systems and methods that overcome the limitations and drawbacks of the prior art.